Summer Paradise
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: "I remember where we first kissed… How I didn't wanna leave your lips… And how I never ever felt so high…" Whenever he thinks of HER, he always remembers those times on the beach, where so many things happened… Major Bingo/Aurora, hinted Silver/Blaze and Sonic/Amy. Rated T for safety, and because I'm paranoid. Rating may change in later chapters.


**A/N:** Okay, so I had absolutely no idea I was going to fall in love with the song "Summer Paradise" by Simple Plan and Sean Paul… and if you haven't heard it, then shame on you! It is an awesome song, and so _beautifully_ performed, as well. So, this story is based off of that one song, and is all about my Sonic O/C coupling, Bingo and Aurora the Cats! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Penny For Your Thoughts / First Kiss**

SPLASH.

From a distance, the young sophomore at Sotropolis High could hear the pebbles being thrown into the sea; obviously, whoever was throwing them either had no technique, or couldn't be bothered to make them "skip". Curious, the teenage girl rounded the outcrop of rock, and slowly approached her friend in the Junior year. His irritated scowl into the horizon as he threw the rocks into the water would make anyone quiver in fear… but not Aurora. She was used to Bingo's violent mood swings; it was popular news that he had recently been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder Type 1. She felt sorry for her friend… or could she even call him a friend anymore? Lately, it seemed he was drifting away. And she was scared. Scared that she was losing the only friend she had that liked her for who she was, not just because she let him copy her first set Mathematics homework (very similar to his Junior year math homework).

She saw him flop down into the soft sand, wrapping his arms around his knees. She sighed, and decided to walk over to him. She sat down more gently into the hot sand, and leaned back on her gloved hands. She stretched her legs out in front of her; and out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Bingo checking her out, scanning his own eyes up and down her figure. Oh, but a girl could hope, couldn't she?

"Penny for them?"

Bingo smiled off into the distant sunset. "Oh, my thoughts are worth much more than that." The smile sank from his lips. Aurora gently edged closer, and wrapped one hand around his tough bicep, whilst the other rubbed from his forearm to his elbow. She rested her head on his shoulder, and stared off into the setting sun with him.

"It's been six years, Aurora. Six years since I arrived in this dimension." He looked down into her beautiful hazel-green eyes. His burnt-orange irises were clouded by tears. "My brother and sister turned 6 today." He slowly turned his head to look back into the distance. "I should have been there to celebrate with them."

One tear slipped free from his eye. She knew the endless stream of tears and the continuous gasps and sobs would start up soon, so she wrapped her arms right around him, pressing his face into her shoulder. His hands reached up to grip the back of her sweater as he sobbed.

She had time to contemplate her own thoughts as he rid the tears and pent-up angst from his system. She knew he'd had a brother and a sister back at home, in his own dimension, and parents and friends, too. She knew how he and his old friends, Tobias the Hedgehog and Joseph "Ears" Prower the Fox, had formed a neighbourhood watch team, and that had made crime rates go down drastically. Vaguely, she wondered if the pair had carried it on without their friend and team leader. She knew that he had been a prince, meant to inherit the crown and family title of Darkwood when he took to the throne and reins…

It seemed he had let all his tears out, as he sniffled, pulling his head away from her shoulder, though he was slightly disorientated from the amount of tears he had cried in such a short space of time. He wiped his running nose on the back of his hand, looking mildly embarrassed; but Aurora was unfazed, as she withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to him. He smiled at her, a small, weak smile.

"Aurora, there's… there's something you need to know about me, before I tell you anything else…" he started. He took a deep breath, avoiding contact with Aurora's eyes. "Do you remember back a couple of years ago, when everyone framed me for stealing the silver at that regimental dinner, back when Nega had just launched war on us?" Aurora nodded frantically; she had never been told the truth of Bingo's supposed _crimes_.

"Of course I do. That was the year I became your friend. Besides, I thought your ex-girlfriend stole the silver."

Bingo looked slightly alarmed. "She did, she did! But I never told you about where I disappeared to for a couple of years afterwards…" He looked slightly ashamed with himself.

Aurora was definitely interested. "So… where did you go?"

"I…" He sighed. "I _confessed_ to stealing the silver. I felt I had ruined her life, and I wanted to be honourable and take the brunt, the blow, of what was to happen next. I went to prison," he added rather boldly. "I went to prison for 2 years for supposedly stealing that silver. Oh, everyone knew it was her, but… I had confessed. There was nothing they could do except lock me up. I was a drunkard, as well. It took me a long time to accept that I wasn't going to just be able to get an alcoholic drink in confinement." He paused. "I have repaid everyone's kindness very poorly, by masquerading as a man of honour, and integrity. I have a record, Aurora," he finished rather lamely. "And I'll have a record for the rest of my life. No sane person would want to be with me, not even me."

Aurora was shocked at her friend's revelation. She had thought he had found a way back to his own dimension, which is when he had disappeared, around the time the war between Nega and Bingo's mentor's company started… all for a simple generator that can power up a time-travelling machine. She never knew he would lock himself up for his ex-girlfriend. She was, indeed, shocked.

"I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

Aurora looked back into his orange eyes. "I don't know what you mean, Bingo."

Bingo laughed, though it was fake. "You, me. You won't want to be friends with, nor even be near, a drunkard and a man that went to prison, just for his ex." He looked down in the dumps from his revelation. Aurora raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh, Bingo, don't you see? I'd do anything to cheer you up!"

His chuckle was bitter as he stared down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes in the sand. "Like what?"

Aurora smiled to herself. Well, she had to find out, didn't she? Quickly and quietly, and without being noticed by Bingo until it was almost too late, she moved round to kneel between his long, lanky legs. "Like this?" And she leaned up quickly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

His eyes widened comically as she drew away from him, giggling. But then he sobered again. "You don't mean it."

Aurora sighed, flipping the lock of scarlet hair out of her eyes exasperatedly. "Bingo, I've just kissed you! And judging by your reaction, I think you've wanted me to do that for a long time!" Bingo just stared at her. Then, at last, a smile broke out over his face – tremulous, but a smile nonetheless. He laughed, and cupped her face in his hands, before pulling her lips against his again. Aurora moaned slightly as his tongue slowly stroked along her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She granted it to him, and they pressed together more closely, eyes closed in happy passion.

From behind the outcrops of rocks behind the couple, two pairs of eyes – one brown, the other blue – watched the couple, beaming to each other as they looked at each other. "It's about bloody time," the dog with the blue eyes whispered to his brown-eyed, springer spaniel friend, who chuckled as the golden retriever smirked at him. Chester and Atlantis turned back to their friend, not ready to take him back to the sub yet, but more content to watch their young beta find true happiness for the first time in six years.


End file.
